ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Awesome Monsters Fan Convention
'Awesome Monsters Fan Convention '''is the 3rd episode of the [[Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story|''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story]] anime and manga series. It centers on Alex, who is a biggest fan of the TV show, Awesome Monsters, a parody of popular anime series with monsters such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Monster Rancher, and Yo-Kai Watch. Alex demands Tom and Jerry to take the show's fan convention at Sunshine Square Convention Center, due to the appearances of the real Awesome Monsters, that must be bought. While there, though, they need to deal with and battle mean teenage fans before getting them. Plot TBA Segments Droopy in: TBA TBA Barney Bear in: TBA TBA Screwball Squirrel in: TBA TBA George and Junior in: TBA TBA Characters TBA Trasnscript * (''Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story'''' intro plays. Until the episode begins with a evil laughter is heard from as the camera zooms in through the dark mansion until it stops to see a main villain named Dr. Loc, along side with a odd-looking bunny-alike creature in the cage, who looks very scared) * '''Dr. Loc: '''Mwah-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!! Finally! After all the attempts to capture a creature like you, Awesome Bunny, you're forever as good as mine!! And nobody could stand at my way! * '''Awesome Bunny: '''Well, what my Awesome owners? You just wait until their arrival for my rescue and your arrest! * '''Dr. Loc: '''Silence! They ain't gonna since I already set the traps everywhere outside my lair so they'll never able to save you! Mwah-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA!!!! * '''Voice overs: '''NO SO FAST, DR. LOC! * '''Dr. Loc: '''What the?! * (Dr. Loc turns around to see two teenage figures appeared from the back of the room) * '''Dr. Loc: '''Impossible!! * '''Awesome Bunny: '''Hooray! It's Benny and Tonia, come to rescue me! * '''Benny: '''Okay, Doc, you better hand over out Awesome Bunny you bunny-napped! * '''Dr. Loc: '''How do you two kids made through my booby traps?! I set everywhere outside of my house to avoid you to save your creature! * '''Tonia: '''Well, except your backyard that you didn't set up your stupid traps. That's how we got into your lair. * '''Dr. Loc: '(to himself) Drat! How stupid of me! I forgot to set my traps to my backyard. (to the kids) Anyway, you're too late now! Because your bunny is mine! Though if you want this back to you two, you gonna battle with me with your Awesome Monsters first! * '''Benny: '''Okay! It's on, Doc! * '''Tonia: '''Yes! If we win, you'll bring our Awesome Bunny back to us. And you'll be sent behind bars. * '''Dr. Loc: '''Whatever you say. But if I win, this time you'll never see your rabbit EVER again! * '''Benny: '''Yeah, yeah enough talk already, we get it, old timer! Can we start our battle already? I bet my monsters will awesome than yours. * '''Dr. Loc: '''Well, they won't as mine will be. Now let the battle begin! * TBA Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Tom and Jerry